Video calls and video conferencing has become more common due to the improvement in technology. However, a large amount of bandwidth is still required to provide acceptable video resolution and motion. Within the prior art, it is known to limit and adjust the video resolution based on the bandwidth capabilities of the network which is transporting the video information. Within the prior art, when a video call is set up, a certain CODEC is used and is typically maintained for the duration of the call. The only changes that are typically made with respect to the CODEC and bit-rate of transmission are those to improve the network or terminal performance. The higher-quality imaging CODEC that is used translates into a high bit-rate of transmission.